Trash can Love
by Nadia-Veela
Summary: Cinta bisa bermula dari tempat atau hal yang tidak masuk akal seperti 'Tempat sampah' Krisho couple Read and review please


Trash can Love

A/N : The title is irrelevant with the stories. The concept is.

Pair(s) : Krisho, Kaiho and… kkkk guess whoo^^

-ENJOY-

Salju turun dari langit senja Seoul. Hamparan putih menyelimuti seluruh jalanan maupun bertengger di ranting-ranting pohon tak berdaun. Wu Yi Fan memang selalu terlambat pulang. Pemuda itu selalu berlatih sampai sore hingga menjadi salah satu siswa terakhir yang tengah berada di dalam gedung sekolah. Saat ia pulang mungkin hanya sedikit yang terlihat berlalu lalang tetapi hari ini sesuatu terlihat berbeda.

Yifan menghentikan langkahnya sembari mengunyah permen Blueberry yang sedari tadi berada di mulutnya. Ia meniup permen itu sehingga membentuk gelembung hingga akhirnya pecah dan Yifan harus menyingkirkan itu dari hidungnya.

Seorang pemuda berkulit pucat tengah bersembunyi dibalik rak sepatu besar di dekat pintu keluar. Sesekali ia membenahi strap tasnya. Tidak jarang ia mengintip dari balik rak besi itu. Pemuda berambut hitam itu sudah pasti menunggu seseorang. Pemuda itu melilitkan scarf berwarna abu-abu tua miliknya. Wajah pucatnya terlihat memerah karena udara dingin hari itu.

Entah kenapa Yifan jadi memperhatikanya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menyandarkan dirinya di tembok terdekat lalu melipat lenganya. Pemuda itu terus melihat ke arah yang sama selama 5 menit.

Pemuda manis itu menjulurkan kepalanya, sebelum akhirnya ia terlihat terkejut dan membalikkan badanya.

Yifan melihat sosok pemuda bertubuh tidak lebih tinggi darinya. Ia sedang bercanda bersama temanya. Pemuda itu berambut coklat gelap dengan kulit yang terbakar matahari, tidak cocok dengan suasana musim dingin di sekitarnya.

Oh, Rupanya dia suka Kim Jongin…

Pemuda berambut hitam yang saat ini bersembunyi di balik rak tinggi itu merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop. Yifan kembali memecahkan gelembungnya.

Surat cinta?

Yifan menahan tawanya. Di era modern seperti ini masih ada yang ingin menyatakan cinta dengan cara sekuno itu? Apalagi mereka sekarang sudah berada di jenjang SMA. Pemuda manis itu sesekali menatap Kim Jongin. Menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu dihembuskan.

Yifan penasaran dengan langkah pemuda ini selanjutnya. Apakah ia akan berlari lalu pura-pura menjatuhkan suratnya? Klise. Atau dia akan berjalan ke Kim Jongin menghentikan langkahnya, menggengam tanganya dan menyerahkan surat itu lalu pergi? Terkesan misterius tetapi bodoh.

Atau mungkin ia akan menyerahkan itu lalu menunggu Kim Jongin di atap sekolah untuk menerima jawaban lalu ternyata Jongin memiliki perasaan yang sama lalu mereka berpelukan? Ini bukan komik shoujo.

Tetapi setelah beberapa menit berlalu pemuda mungil itu malah membiarkan Jongin lewat dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Yifan menghentikan kunyahanya.

Pemuda itu meremas suratnya sebelum dengan payah melempar itu ke tong sampah tetapi tidak masuk ke dalamnya. Ia lalu berlari dan meninggalkan Yifan. Yifan berjalan ke dekat tong sampah sebelum membuang permen karet di mulutnya. Ia lalu berjalan lagi dan terhenti.

Kenapa aku jadi penasaran dengan isinya…

Selama 18 tahun dalam hidupnya, Yifan tidak pernah peduli dengan urusan orang lain. Ia lebih memilih untuk diam dan tidak ikut campur. Tetapi entah kenapa bayangan pemuda kecil yang sedang menunggu Kim Jongin tidak bisa hilang dari benaknya.

"Aish! Benar-benar," ia mengeluh sebelum mundur satu langkah dan memungut surat itu. Dibukanya Amplop tersebut. Ia tahu ini salah sekali, berurusan dengan masalah cinta orang lain tidak akan berakhir baik. Yifan tersenyum kecil melihat isinya. Terlihat sekali bekas coretan dan beberapa kata-kata yang lalu dihapus sebelum dibawahnya berisi pesan yang sesungguhnya.

'Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, bagaimana kalau jadi pacarku?'

Lalu untuk apa bekas semu pensil beserta sisa-sisa penghapus yang tersisa di kertas ini. Ini benar-benar _pick up line _yang dapat dipikirkan hanya dalam 30 detik dan pemuda ini masih harus mencoret serta menghapus. Benar-benar aneh.

Dan dia lupa menaruh namanya.

"Pabbo," gumamnya sebelum memasukkan surat itu ke dalam kantung celananya. Ia lalu melenggang pergi begitu saja.

* * *

Keesokan harinya entah kenapa Yifan memilih untuk melewati lapangan sepak bola milik sekolahnya untuk pulang. Ia menemukan figur yang sama yang saat ini terpergok bersembunyi di balik pepohonan Yifan lalu duduk di bangku yang berada di dekat situ sama sekali tidak berencana untuk bersembunyi.

Ia menyesap popsicle miliknya sambil melihat pemuda yang ia tidak ketahui namanya yang sibuk mengamati Kim Jongin yang tidak bermain bola. Kim Jongin tidak bermain bola, Xi Luhan teman dekatnya? Iya.

Setelah Luhan selesai bermain bola ia lalu menghampiri bangku Jongin sebelum merangkulnya dan beranjak pergi. Lagi-lagi pemuda itu hanya melihat itu terjadi. Yifan hanya menggeleng sebelum menghabiskan seluruh minumanya dan mengelap mulutnya dengan punggung tanganya.

Sebenarnya dia ini benar-benar ingin menyatakan cinta atau tidak… tekadnya kecil sekali.

Pemuda itu berjalan menuju tempat sampah terdekat sebelum melempar surat cintanya yang sudah hancur tetapi lagi-lagi tidak masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Yifan menunggu sampai pemuda itu lenyap dari pandanganya sebelum memungut itu.

"Aku tahu kau tidak bermain bola. Tetapi dirimu yang menyemangati temanmu itu benar-benar tampan. Um—"

Yifan mendecih.

"Apaan-apaan dengan 'um' ini," komentarnya.

"— Bagaimana kalau kita minum kapan-kapan?"

Dan surat itu selesai. Ini benar-benar pemborosan kertas. Dan lagi-lagi ia lupa menulis namanya. Setidaknya pemuda ini mengalami kemajuan. Surat ini ditulis dengan tinta. Jadi bukan noda penghapus yang terlihat melainkan tip-ex.

Yifan memasukkan itu ke saku bajunya sebelum mengambil tasnya dan meninggalkan sekolah.

* * *

Yifan terus menerus bertemu dengan pemuda itu secara tidak sengaja tentunya. Dan tentu saja Yifan mendapatinya sibuk melamun dan menatap Kim Jongin sembunyi-sembunyi. Rona merah selalu terlihat di wajahnya saat menatap sosok Kim Jongin.

Beruntungnya Jongin memiliki penggemar rahasia secantik itu.

Pemuda yang ia tidak pernah ketahui namanya, pemuda yang hampir tak pernah ia lihat saat bel istirahat dibunyikan. Pemuda yang seolah-olah tidak pernah ada di sekolah besar ini.

Pemuda dengan paras menawan melebihi yang lain, dimatanya.

Selagi Yifan mengamati paras beserta gerak-gerik pemuda itu _ending_nya selalu sama. Pemuda itu akan gagal memasukkan surat yang seharusnya akan dibuang. Dan pada akhirnya Yifan yang akan membacanya dan lama kelamaan perasaan yang seharusnya tak ia miliki pun muncul.

Tetapi kali ini surat cinta pemuda itu benar-benar menunjukkan perasaanya. Yifan jadi sedikit patah hati membacanya. Tetapi Ia yakin pemuda itu sekarang tengah menuju ke rumahnya dan tidak akan memperdulikan surat yang sekarang sudah menjadi sampah ini, kan?

Dengan santainya Yifan memasukkan itu ke dalam tasnya. Sebelum berjalan pergi.

Tetapi Wu Yifan tidak tahu kalau pemilik dari surat itu tiba-tiba sangat ingin menyatakan cintanya sekarang dan kembali ke tong sampah untuk mengambil suratnya.

Pemuda itu berjongkok dan melihat sekelilingnya. Mencari dengan seksama. Sampai-sampai ia mengais tong sampah. Ia yakin sekali kalau suratnya tadi tidak masuk ke dalam tempat sampah. Ia mendesah kecewa ketika ia tidak menemukan suratnya.

Seseorang pasti mengambilnya.

* * *

Kim Junmyeon sudah tahu kalau dia sama sekali tidak mempunyai keahlian di bidang olahraga. Pernah sekali ia mencoba untuk mendaftar dengan klub basket saat SMP, tetapi akhirnya dia malah menjadi manager.

Ia tidak pernah pandai dalam melempar.

Dan ia tahu kalau semua surat cintanya tidak akan berada di dalam tong sampah karena itu hanya akan tergeletak di tanah. Ia selalu menyukai Kim Jongin semenjak ia menginjakan kakinya di sekolah ini. Pemuda tampan itu memang mencuri perhatian banyak orang.

Junmyeon selalu membiarkan orang yang disukainya pergi. Ia lebih suka memandang kagum dari jauh daripada mengungkapkanya. Tetapi ia benar-benar ingin Kim Jongin tahu bahwa dia ada.

Junmyeon tidak akan menyangka kalau ada seseorang yang memungut surat itu. Tidak pernah terbesit di bayanganya kalau ada seseorang yang mau repot-repot membaca itu. Dan siapapun orang itu, Junmyeon benar-benar kesal.

Dan hari itu dia berniat menangkap si pelaku. Jadi Junmyeon memutuskan untuk mencari Kim Jongin, Karena ia tahu sepertinya si pelaku akan mengikutinya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu menunggu sampai Jongin pergi. Ia lalu berjalan menuju tong sampah dan benar lagi-lagi tidak masuk.

Ia berjalan agak jauh sampai kira-kira _stalkernya _tidak bisa melihatnya. Ia menunggu saat yang tepat dan benar saja ia melihat seorang pemuda tinggi dengan rambut pirang memungut surat cintanya dan ia terlihat bingung.

Ya, Junmyeon tidak menulis apapun.

Ia berjalan sampai cukup dekat dengan pemuda itu. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya dan mencengkram strap tasnya dengan kencang, sampai buku-buku tanganya memutih.

"Jadi kau yang selama ini mengambil suratku," ia berusaha mengucapkan itu. Pandanganya yang tadi tertuju pada tanah kini tertuju pada pemungut surat cintanya. Pelaku kejahatan.

Yifan memungut suratnya saat objek yang disukainya membuang itu. Tetapi rasa penasaran itu jadi hilang saat ia mendapatkan bahwa surat itu kosong, bersih, tanpa coretan.

"Jadi kau yang selama ini mengambil suratku," suara lembut terdengar dari belakangnya. Ia menoleh dan menatap penggemar rahasia Kim Jongin itu. Yifan mematung di tempatnya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau ia akan tertangkap basah seperti ini.

Objek kesenanganya itu terlihat marah. Tetapi Yifan malah beranggapan bahwa ia terlihat sangat manis seperti ini. Pemuda itu mendekat ke arahnya dan sebelum ia dapat menghindar sebuah tamparan mendarat di wajah tampanya.

"Kau tahu aku sangat berusaha keras mengungkapkan apa yang aku rasakan—" Suara pemuda di hadapanya itu mulai bergetar. Bulir air mata mulai terlihat menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"—Ini pertama kalinya aku menyukai seseorang sampai seperti ini. Ta… Tapi kau, Kau malah dengan seenaknya mengambil suratku. Dan yang terburuk kau membacanya! Itu sama saja seperti kau menginjak-injak perasaanku!" Pemuda manis itu sedikit berteriak. Yifan hanya terpaku menatapnya.

"Kau Kejam!" Dengan itu pemuda yang ia tidak ketahui namanya itu beranjak pergi. Tetapi dengan cepat Yifan menangkap pergelangan tanganya. Ia menatap bola mata hitam milik pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

"Aku menyukaimu," Dan kata-kata itu tiba-tiba saja meluncur dari mulutnya. Pemuda di depanya itu hanya menatapnya lalu dengan sekuat tenaga melepaskan genggamanya dari pergelangan tanganya. Kali ini Yifan tidak mengejarnya, hanya membiarkan punggung itu memudar lalu menghilang dari pandanganya.

Yifan mengelus pipinya. Entah kenapa tamparan ini rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Seharusnya ia tidak pernah mengikuti kata hatinya.

Yifan sadar kalau ini kali pertamanya untuk mengucapkan kata "suka" secepat itu pada orang yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia kenal sebelumnya.

Nama saja tidak tahu, Bagaimana Ia bisa meminta maaf sekarang?

Mereka hanyalah orang asing bagi satu sama lain. Tidak pernah memiliki koneksi. Tidak terhubung. Dan hanya satu pihak yang ingin lebih mengenal jauh lebih dalam.

_It's not gonna work_

* * *

Yifan tengah berada di aula sekarang. Sekolahnya memiliki lapangan indoor dan seluruh timnya terlihat sangat serius berlatih. Pemuda tinggi itu hanya menatap bola yang tengah digenggamnya dengan tatapan kosong. Seminggu berlalu semenjak insiden itu. Benar saja pemuda bak malaikat itu seolah lenyap ditelan lubang hitam. Ia sama sekali tidak melihat pemuda yang ia perhatikan selama sebulan itu.

Ya, Sebulan lamanya Ia mencuri surat cinta miliknya dan semakin dalam ia terlarut dalam perasaan menjijikkan ini.

Ia benar-benar merindukan pemuda yang selalu dilahap oleh benda yang menjadi tempat persembunyianya. Ia merindukan rona merah di wajahnya. Ia merindukan senyuman kecil yang terlihat tulus menghiasi wajah manisnya.

Meski Ia tahu semua itu bukan untuknya.

Terlarut dalam lamunanya, Ia tidak melihat bola basket dengan cepat melaju ke arahnya.

"Yifan awas!" Sebuah suara terdengar dan membuyarkan pikiranya. Sebelum ia dapat mengelak bola itu mengenai dahinya dan membuatnya terjungkal ke belakang. Terdengar suara derap kaki mendekatinya. Yixing sahabatnya melemparkan tatapan khawatir.

"Hei kau tak apa?! Apa yang kau lakukan melamun di tengah lapangan! Bukanya kau melarang kami untuk begitu dan apa-apaan ini!" Kenapa Yixing harus menceramahinya disaat seperti ini. Seluruh Timnya sedang mengelilinginya sekarang. Terlihat lega karena ia tak pingsan, Dan Khawatir apakah ia kehilangan memorinya.

Yixing membantunya berdiri. Kepalanya sedikit berdenyut. Yixing pun menuntunya ke bangku terdekat dan mengkompres dahinya dengan handuk yang dibasahi air dingin. Yifan menghela napas.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" ia bertanya dengan nada yang sangat lembut.

"Aku tak yakin," jawab Yifan singkat.

"Zitao menghabiskan uangmu? Jongdae memakai kaus mahalmu lagi?" Berbagai pertanyaan di lontarkan kepadanya. Yifan hanya menggeleng.

"Soal cinta?" Cinta? Entahlah. Yifan masih mengatupkan bibirnya. Yixing tersenyum. Ia lalu mengelus punggung sahabat baiknya itu.

"Apapun yang mengganggumu semoga kau bisa mengatasinya," ujarnya. Yifan hanya tersenyum kecil sambil bergumam 'xie xie'. Yixing akhirnya berdiri dan kembali berlatih. Entah kenapa Yifan ingin sekali keluar dari sini. Dan ia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan aula.

Saat ia berjalan tanpa tujuan kedua bola matanya mendapati pemandangan yang tidak mengenakan. Pemuda yang ia sukai saat ini sedang berada di depan Kim Jongin. Ia memainkan jarinya.

Lalu sesuatu menghantam Yifan.

Akhirnya, Pemuda manis itu memutuskan untuk mengatakan cintanya pada Jongin. Tanpa surat. Tanpa apapun.

* * *

Junmyeon menghampiri Jongin yang sedang meminum air. Ia hanya mengenakan tank top berwarna hitam dan bulir-bulir keringat terlihat jelas di lehernya. Wajah Junmyeon memanas melihat hal ini. Sepertinya Jongin sedang rehat sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali untuk melatih dance-nya.

"Um, Jongin-ssi bisa meminta waktumu sebentar?" ujar Junmyeon sambil memainkan ujung bajunya.

"Tentu," jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum. Jantung Junmyeon berdegup kencang. Pemuda itu takut apabila Ia akan mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak diingankanya. Ia menjilat bibirnya sebelum menarik napas panjang dan menatap pemuda yang sudah disukainya sejak lama itu.

"Namaku Kim Junmyeon. Sudah sejak lama aku menyukaimu… lebih tepatnya sejak aku masuk ke sekolah ini. Aku sering memperhatikanmu Jongin-ssi… Kau keren sekali—" Ia kembali menundukkan wajahnya sebelum melihat Jongin lagi.

"— Kau sangat hebat saat menari tetapi bukan itu alasanku menyukaimu. Kau benar-benar orang yang baik Jongin-ssi. Maukah… kau menerimaku?" Dan Junmyeon mengakhiri itu. Jongin terlihat terkejut atas pernyataan cintanya. Ia tersenyum malu dan menggaruk belakang lehernya.

"Terima kasih Junmyeon-ssi. Aku senang kau menyukaiku tapi—" Jongin menghentikan kata-katanya.

"— Aku sedang bersama seseorang saat ini. Aku sudah menyukainya sejak lama sekali dan baru saja kami berpacaran kemarin… Mianhae," Jelasnya. Rasa sakit mulai menjalar di dada Junmyeon. Tentu ia sudah menyiapkan hal ini sebelumnya.

Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan Jongin menyadari hal ini. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu menaruh tanganya di kepala Junmyeon dan mulai mengelusnya dengan lembut.

"Kau benar-benar manis Junmyeon-ah," pujinya.

"Boleh aku tahu siapa namanya?" tanya Junmyeon. Jongin masih membelai kepalanya.

"Oh Sehun," jawab Jongin. Junmyeon menghentikan perlakuan Jongin sebelum menggengam tanganya.

"Aku benar-benar senang aku menyukaimu Jongin-ssi" Junmyeon tersenyum. Jongin pun hanya mengangguk sebelum meremas tangan Junmyeon pelan. Ia pun berbalik dan berjalan.

Junmyeon merasa matanya tengah berair saat ini. Ia pun segera menyeka air matanya. Junmyeon hanya duduk sebelum memeluk lututnya dan mengubur wajahnya di situ.

Saat melihat Jongin pergi Yifan tahu satu hal.

Penolakan.

* * *

Dan lalu ia melihat pundak kecil milik pemuda itu sedikit bergetar. Ia dapat mendengar suara isak tangis yang sangat pelan. Ingin sekali ia memeluk tubuh itu sekarang. Tanpa sadar, Pemuda tinggi itu membiarkan kakinya menuntunya ke hadapan pemuda yang menangis itu.

Ia pun berjongkok sampai ia sama seperti pemuda itu. Tangan panjangnya meraih kepala pemuda itu dan mengelusnya dengan hati-hati.

"Uljima…" ujarnya lembut. Pemuda yang disukainya itu pun mendongak menatapnya sekarang. Berlinang air mata. Yifan menatapnya sebelum menyeka air mata pemuda itu. Tiba-tiba pemuda itu menabrakan dirinya dengan Yifan dan menangis di dadanya.

"Aku benar-benar menyukainya…" Yifan tidak dapat menangkap ucapanya yang lain karena saat ini Pemuda mungil itu tengah menangis. Yifan hanya bisa memeluknya dengan erat sembari mengelus punggungnya, menenangkan.

Betapa pemuda ini sungguh pas dalam dekapanya. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Junmyeon masih menangis. Dan saat itu juga Yifan menangkup kedua sisi wajah pemuda itu. Memaksanya untuk melihatnya.

"Sudahlah… aku benci melihatmu menangis," bulir-bulir air mata masih terus keluar dari kelopak mata indah itu. Tanpa permintaan izin Yifan mencium dahi pemuda itu sebelum turun ke kedua mata itu lalu hidung dan terakhir… bibir.

Yifan mendekatkan wajahnya sebelum akhirnya mencium bibir merah muda milik pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Entah bibirnya terasa asin karena air mata, Tetapi Yifan benar-benar menikmati hal ini.

Saat ia melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir namja itu, wajahnya memanas seperti kepiting rebus.

"Akhirnya kau berhenti mena—"

PLAK

Lagi-lagi sebuah tamparan mendarat di wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau menciumku!?" Yifan hanya bisa mengelus wajah tampanya lagi.

"Kenapa kau selalu menamparku…" Eluhnya. Pemuda manis yang saat ini tengah berada di hadapanya menamparnya sekali lagi. Ia melenguh kesakitan.

"Karena kau ini keterlaluan sekali!" meskipun terdengar marah dan kesal tetapi rona merah masih mengiasi wajahnya. Melihatnya Yifan tertawa kecil. Mau tak mau pemuda yang saat ini tengah manyun itu ikut tertawa. Kedua matanya membentuk bulan sabit.

"Kita tidak pernah berkenalan sebelumnya kan?" ujar Yifan. Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengangguk.

"Aku Wu Yi Fan, kau?" Pemuda itu tersenyum, sedikit dimple terlihat di wajahnya.

"Kim Junmyeon."

"_Sometimes love could form in the weirdest place and in the unwanted time it's worth to fight for."_

-END-

A/N : I know it's horrible. And I am sorry but I hope you guys enjoy it and I am sorry again…


End file.
